


Into The Woods

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony just wanted peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Prince Tony met a cute figure in the woods as a kid, then as an adult he finds him again.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Into The Woods

Prince Tony was twelve when he tried to run away from the palace and his father. He didn’t want to learn about the kingdom, it was boring and tedious and so he ran off. The only problem that running off has, he was now lost and very much alone in a deep dark forest.

He tried not to be scared, but he didn’t have any weapons or other uses of self defense on him. He swallowed as he looked around the tall trees before he heard a branch snap and he shielded his face and body. “Please don’t hurt me! I’m the Prince and my father will pay you to spare my life.”

He heard a giggle and looked up through his fingers at another young boy who was dressed oddly and shaking his head. “I won’t hurt you young prince. But I can help you find your way back to the palace.”

Tony frowned and nodded. “Yes please. My father will not be happy I have been missing for so long. Probably has already sent guards out.”

“The forest is protected, they will be directed back as well.” The strange boy stepped forward and offered his hand. “I’m Peter, practicing forest witch.”

“Witch? Like magic witch?” Tony looked at the smaller boy and tipped his head, Peter nodding and his hand glowed with a little ball of light appearing one moment and gone in the next. “Wow.”

“Thank you, I’m still learning.” He shrugged like it was nothing taking Tony’s hand with his which was warm and tingly and Tony followed in close behind. 

“Oh, I’m Tony, Prince Tony Stark.”

“Great. I think we’re gonna be great friends Tony.”

_____________________________________________

Tony was pacing the palace floors, and before he heard anymore of the kingdom being now his responsibility, his father now gone, he moved and went out the door. It had been years since he had been out to the forest, condemned and locked away after he first ran away he never dared. 

Now his father was gone, he was free, well, except for being in charge, that could wait as he set out looking through the trees and panting. Five years, five long years and he was standing what seemed to be the middle of nowhere his eyes taking in the trees and he sighed, not even sure if he remembered it all, if it was all a dream or not when he heard a shuffle behind him. “I’ll have you know, killing your king is treason.”

“It is a good thing then, that I do not intend to harm you my lord. But I can help you find your way back to the palace.” The voice spoke and Tony turned meeting the stunning eyes he vividly remembered five years ago and he grinned. “Peter.”

“Tony, it’s been- a while.” 

The boy choked up and Tony moved forward and nodded. “My father made sure I was not to vanish again, but he is gone, and I am here.” Tony smiled and took Peter’s hands in his and the other smiled at him. 

“Thank you for returning.” Peter’s voice was soft of emotion, his adventure home with the boy took longer than just a walk, he didn’t return to the palace until well after dark, he had played with the other for hours and now here he was again, with this wonderful person he had become fast friends with.

“So the palace, let’s get going.” Peter grinned and they moved through the forest, only Tony knew that he would not be returning anytime soon, and when he did this time he would make sure it wasn’t alone. The ring in his pocket would see to that.


End file.
